Dreaming of Remus John Lupin
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: The next in my line of Remus Smutshots! This one gets a bit trippy as Harry's daughter tells of her long-time childhood crush, and how it grows as she does. RL/LLP, M for minor description of smut. No pedophilia.


**A/N: This is the next in my line of Remus Smutshots... The last was Remus/Leanne (Katie Bell's friend, remember?) and this is RL/LLP... Harry's daughter, Lily Luna. There will be no pedophilia or anything like that. This is actually going to get sort of trippy. It's going to be the first one told from the female's POV. I had to get creative. Hope you like it!**

** -C**

Lily had been told all of her life about her father's friends and her grandfather's friends, a few of which overlapped. Her mother had pictures from the war and during holidays (especially Remembrance Day) she would sit down with Lily, point out people, and tell her their stories.

The youngest Potter especially loved to hear about Remus John Lupin, Teddy's father, the handsome friend of her grandparents, teacher to her parents, preserved forever in pictures of his youth and the last few years of his life, and the stories her mother and father told about him. He was a werewolf, her father had said, and proof that not all werewolves were evil, dark, and dangerous. He was proof that werewolves should be helped, not shunned, and that there was hope after one had been bitten to lead a fairly normal life.

Lily had liked that idea ever since she was a little girl, especially knowing that Teddy could have very easily been a werewolf himself for all anyone knew at the time about how the disease could be transmitted. Aunt Hermione had since completely disproven that lycanthropy could be passed from parent to child simply by genetics. Vampires and other Dark creatures were different because they were permanently non-human, but werewolves were only non-human once a month. It was a fine distinction for some things, but in Teddy's life and the lives of other younger people, it made all the difference.

He was handsome, Lily had decided when she was nearing the end of school. Teddy took after his mother, but Lily thought that his father was the better-looking of the two, no contest at all. She had taken to looking at the pictures without her mother there, picturing him as her gallant knight in shining armor, as her Muggle-born friends liked to say when talking about the ideal man.

She'd had a crush on Remus John Lupin for as long as she could remember, which her cousin Roxanne had said was odd since he was dead. But that just meant that nothing would ever come of it.

But she had begun having dreams when she was sixteen, when she was old enough to look at the magical pornography her brothers kept hidden under their pillows and understand what it all meant. She had dreams about Remus John Lupin as something not entirely the same as her knight in shining armor, but as her lover.

The most vivid version of the dream Lily could recall, the one she thought of all the time that caused a tingling in her most sensitive parts, was thus:

She was in her bed; not at Hogwarts with a room full of other girls, but her bed at home in Godric's Hollow. But she was alone in the house. Her parents were out somewhere and her brothers had moved out, anyway, when they'd graduated Hogwarts and gotten jobs, so she'd given off trying to justify their absence when thinking about the dream.

She was naked in her bed, the cool linen sheets caressing her skin as she tossed and turned, unable to sleep, a cool breeze coming in through the window that she'd left open just a crack.

The crack was somehow enough, though, for Remus John Lupin always entered her room from some entrance that was not her door, and the only other entrance was through that crack of opened window, so she'd reasoned that that must have somehow been his entry point.

He would appear at the foot of her bed, looming over her in the shadow of the night and the near-darkness of a less-than-full moon. It had to be nearing fullness, though, with how bright it was, bright enough to shine off part of the face of Remus John Lupin so that she could see the kindness in his gold-flecked eyes.

The lingering didn't last long, as he pulled off his clothes and pulled down the sheets to reveal her nakedness to the night. Then he would kiss her, every part of her, tracing her skin with his rough hands and soft lips. She liked to imagine that he had very soft lips to contrast his scarred and rough skin. A part of him had to be soft.

She liked to imagine that his hair was soft, as well, and that she would run her fingers through the graying hair as he suckled her breasts tenderly, hungrily. It felt good, and she would feel herself growing wet between her thighs.

He would kiss her lips, continuing to massage her breasts with his hands as he kissed her so thoroughly, the way she'd often longed for the boys she dated to kiss her, but they'd never done.

The part that was the fuzziest, the hardest to picture perfectly, was his entering her, the taking of her virginity. It would feel wonderful, she knew. There would be no pain in the dream of her perfect knight in shining armor. Sometimes, in the more hellish dreams, he turned into a werewolf at this point, and somehow that felt even better, but usually he stayed a man.

She almost always woke up in the middle of that part, because other than panting and moaning and sometimes screaming and good feeling, Lily wasn't really sure what was supposed to go on during the thing that her brother James called "shagging" when he didn't know she was around.

Maybe someday, she decided, stretching out and shifting to feel the wetness between her thighs as she woke up for the morning, she would figure out what it actually felt like.

But for now, she was fine with dreaming about Remus John Lupin.


End file.
